


Millip in the Afterlife

by captainofthecity, Sheissostrange



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Bad Jokes, Blowjobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dirty Talk, Glitter, M/M, Milip, Millip, Muderversary, Tea, eye patch kink, ween, yes... WEEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthecity/pseuds/captainofthecity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheissostrange/pseuds/Sheissostrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Millip.  In the afterlife.  Tea talk and dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millip in the Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> It's another story sheissostrange and I wrote together.
> 
> If you're not familiar with that whole "style"... It's simple...
> 
> Each person takes a turn writing a bit and then they send the other person a bit from the end of what they wrote so they can continue it.... usually a few words, but I was cruel in this one and sent her one word a few times. 
> 
> Anyway, you'll see how it works... I marked the "shared words" {like this} so you could tell what we had to work with each time. We're shocked it worked as well as it did. Ha. ;-p Enjoy!
> 
> All we said before starting to write was that this was going to be Philip and Milton celebrating their muderversary in the afterlife. Of course that lead to silly smut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Philip and Milton were finally reunited. 

The afterlife {hadn’t been} the best day, but they were still going to have fun. Milton couldn't contain his excitement as he got out the fancy silverware for the big dinner he had planned for later. Philip was nervous, {he wanted to} celebrate in style. Not quite like the old days, but mojitos and whiskey were definitely in order… and maybe some chains. He wondered if those were easy to come by there. 

“Hey, I really think we should make this day special. Would you {be okay if} I make a speech later?" asked Milton. 

He really wanted to tell Philip just how much he loved him. He got out his glitter pens and fancy paper so he could write the speech. Just as he began, he got a brillant idea... after the speech they could drink champagne in the hot tub. Milton blushed {as he thought about} murderous rage and how it had ruined everything. But this was a new start. This was angel wings and glitter. 

It was time to think {about} time they got naked together. Philip wanted to do naughty, nasty things to Milton and he wanted to do them now!

"I love the idea of dinner and a speech and hot tub fun times... but let's just skip to the naked in the bed times," Philip whispered with a wink.

"I...ummm...I guess {I could just} pour tea all over you right now. W-would that be alright?” 

The taller man looked down at him, his smile giving way to a laugh. He nodded, “Yeah, Milton. That’d be alright.” 

Milton smiled and asked, “Iced or hot?” 

Philip smirked, “What do you think?” 

“Hot.” 

Philip leaned down and whispered in Milton’s ear, “{You} are the sexiest bitch ever. I am going to make you beg for my cock."

Milton liked to pretend he was innocent, but really he loved it when Philip took control {and made him} promise to add lots of sugar. 

“Wasn’t Andrea supposed to stop over today?” 

“Oh.. Was she??” Milton honestly couldn’t remember at first. “Wait, no," he continued, "Not today. She’s spending the day with Dale.” 

“DALE?!” 

“Yeah, Philip… Don’t you read the comics?” 

“I’m too busy taking care of you.” 

“Oooh speaking of that…” Milton said flirtatiously as he ran his hand down Philip’s {chest and} licked a path down to the waistband of his underwear.

"Tell me how much you want it," Philip growled. 

Milton couldn't steady his breathing. He tried to answer but it came out as a moan.

"I can't hear you, Milty. I told you to beg." 

Philip {grabbed his} ween. 

“Oh my god…” Philip gasped. 

“Earl grey? Irish breakfast?... Something… herbal?..” Milton teased.

“I love it when you talk dirty to me.” 

“As much as I love it when you murder me?” 

Philip {firmly} gripped Milton's hair and pulled his head back. 

"Open your mouth nice and wide, Milton." 

Milton obeyed and looked up a Philip with wide eyes.

"Yeah, just like that. Are you ready for Daddy?" 

Milton nodded. 

"I want to hear you ask for it, Milty."

"Please {give me} all you got, Gov’nah!” 

Milton reached into his pocket and pulled out an eye patch, holding it out to Philip. 

“For old time’s sake?” 

“I dunno, Milty.” 

“Come on.. Please??” Milton whined. 

“Oh, fine.” Philip took the eye patch from Milton and put it on. 

Milton smiled {up at him} and grabbed his hips, pulling him forward. 

"Oh Milton, you dirty bitch. That's right, you eat that cock up." 

Milton was controlling the motion of Philip's hips, pulling and pushing him as he gave the best blow job Philip had ever had. 

"FUCK YES!" Philip yelled {as he} crouched down and did a little booty dance for his lover. 

“I’m so happy we get to spend all of eternity together now.” Milton sighed. 

“Yeah, me too, darlin’.” 

Philip {was sure} that they couldn't have had a better night. 

Philip grabbed a discarded sock to clean up all the jizz and looked over at Milton...

"So, Milty, how about that dinner? I'm starving now." 

Milton winked and grabbed Philip's hand, "I already ate, but I think we can arrange something." 

They ran off to the hot tub giggling like schoolgirls. This really was the best Murderversary ever.

**Author's Note:**

> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> The second I wrote that line, “As much as I love it when you murder me?”... I just about died laughing. I mean... what the actual f*ck?! Hahaha. And the ending that sheissostrange wrote??.. Yup. I'm dead. HAPPY MURDERVERSARY!!


End file.
